


Where is your HOPE of morning sun?

by ImJustIndecisive



Category: Danganronpa, Dream SMP - Fandom
Genre: Angst too, Danganronpa AU of Dream SMP, lots of death, they semi lose their memories
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:20:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27057085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImJustIndecisive/pseuds/ImJustIndecisive
Summary: How did it come to this?...Please...How? HAHAHAHA. You did this to me! You helped me find DESPAIR!no...Don't worry, You'll always be my HOPE
Comments: 3
Kudos: 25





	Where is your HOPE of morning sun?

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

"So you said you needed how many stacks?" He asked as he walked with ____ to his secret base. 

**"As much as you can give away."** They replied.

"..." Awesamdude remained quiet, "What did you say you needed this for?"

**"A huge project for the whole server! It's a secret though so don't tell anyone."**

"No worries, I love secrets!" Sam replied. "Follow me, I'll give you some redstone."

Sam waved ____ into his base and ____ followed him quietly. It bugged Sam that one of his friends seemed to be acting off today and had a few bruises and cuts on their arms. They were just staring into space as they mindlessly followed him. Usually they, like everyone else, would gawk at the redstone contraptions with interest yet they hardly reacted.

 **"Thank you."** ____ told him.

"No problem dude!" Sam told them, patting them on the back happily. _Hopefully the redstone will cheer him up,_ Sam thought.

Maneuvering to the redstone chests he had, he placed a hand on the one of them. "Here, It's in this chest." He smiled at them as he patted the chest. ____ smiled back too. Sam watched as ____ opened the chest, their smile vanishing into confusion.

 **"There isn't anything in it?"** They told him.

"What?" He replied in disbelief, "Let me see!" He ran over to the chest and bent over to get a good look. The chest was almost completely full with room for maybe three or four stacks.

Before Sam could turn around to reply, he felt two hands push him forwards into the chest. The top was slammed shut on him and he could hear the clinking of a lock.

"_-____?" He stuttered out before coughing. He couldn't breathe or move with all of the redstone surrounding him. "____, I can't breath! Please let me out!" He yelled but all he got was a few giggles. _This is probably just a prank_ , he hoped. "Haha, Very funny. The jokes over now, please can I come out now?" The giggles stopped abruptly.

 **"Who said this was a joke?"** They answered monotonously. **"Did you know that redstone isn't meant to be inhaled? The power, once inhaled, sticks to the inside of your lungs, slowly suffocating you while also giving you internal poisoning?"**

Dread rushed over him as he began to hysterically bang on the chest's roof. "Someone? Anyone? PLEASE!" He screamed frantically yet his screams went unheard from the inside of his base. He could feel the redstone coat his throat as he desperately tried to breath for air only to breath in more redstone particles.

Once his screams died out and ____ could hear the soft wheezy gasps of Awesamdude, did they open the chest to pull out the passed out body of Sam.

 **"HAHAha! I wish I could have seen the despair on his face as he struggled for breath for what he thought would be he last time."** ____ looked down at Sam and bent down to wipe off some 'redstone' off his face. **"This isn't even redstone, it's edible sprinkles from the Bakery!"** They laughed insanely as they took a piece of paper they found along inside the chest. As they read it, they grinded their teeth together and crumbled up the note. **"Useless."**

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

"Skeppy, I hear a wolf!" Bad yelled excitedly, his voice echoing inside the large empty quartz mansion. A few more barks were heard throughout the house, "Lots of wolves!"

"I don't own any dogs." Skeppy replied as he began to listen for where the dogs might be hidden inside his house.

Bad ran over to the stairs, "I'll check upstairs!"

"Ok, be careful." Skeppy told him.

Bad laughed, "Of course silly!"

 _Why did I say that? Of course we're safe in our house._ Yet he couldn't shake the feeling that there was something off. Something seriously wrong.

** * ** ** _Crash_ ** ** * **

"BAD?!" Skeppy called out. He felt his stomach twist into a knot. He hoped Bad was ok. Skeppy bolted up the stairs and towards where he suspected the loud crash came from.

Frantically scouring the area, he saw some movement just behind him. He immediately turned around and got ready to fight yet no one was there.

Another bark, Skeppy looked down to see a dog with a yellow collar. It turned its head at him before growling at him. He backed up slowly until his back hit a wall. Skeppy froze, he shouldn't be near any walls and even if it was it shouldn't be soft. Quartz was hard and smooth.

"B-Bad?" Skeppy questioned. He tried to turn around yet something was stopping him from doing so. "Is that you?"

A bout of giggles came from behind him, "Bad, please answer me." He pleaded.

 **"Fine. I'll humor you."** ____ answered.

Skeppy glanced behind himself, this wasn't Bad, and he knew it. "Hey Bad, What happened? I heard a crash."

 **"Just getting rid of a nuisance,** _ **silly**_ **"** ____ replied, malice deep in their voice.

Skeppy cursed under his breath, they weren't fooled. "What did you do with Bad?" He implored.

 **"Turn around and you'll find out."** ____ dared him.

Forcing his nerves down, Skeppy turned around to find... "Bad?"

"I **b** et I g **ot** **y** ou go **od!** You lo **oke** d so fi **lled w** ith **DESPAIR**." Bad told him, giggling at Skeppy's face.

He sighed in relief, Bad wasn't hurt and it was only a prank. "Let's go back down stairs. We still need to furnish the house." Skeppy told Bad as he began walking towards the stairs.

But something caught his eye. In the far corner of the room, just barely visible, was a body slumped over and leaning on the wall. Skeppy recognized the body and with dread turned around to face an imposter.

 **"It's a shame you had to find out so soon."** ____ said with a large smirk spreading across their face as they lifted up a wooden sword and repeatedly smashed it over his head with the blunt side, ensuring a slow and painful death.

Skeppy fell backwards at the force of the sword. He writhed in pain as blood began pooling out of the cuts. He felt himself begin to slip away. Vision fading, he told ____ angrily. "You bastard...."

 **"Such HOPE you had felt before. Where is it now?"** Yanking Skeppy up by his hair, ____ asked Skeppy, but they never got a reply. **"HAHAHA!"**

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

"What?! What?!" Dream screamed in disbelief, "George! What?!" Dream was so disheveled by George's joke that he slipped up his next jump and fell off the platform.

Sapnap and George both laughed at Dream's reaction. "What did I do?" George asked in between his fits of laughter.

"Shouldn't you be focused on beating your record, Dream?" Sapnap taunted Dream.

Dream rolled his eyes as he respawned, "Stop messing around and practice you idiots." He scolded.

"And why would we do that?" Sapnap asked back snarkily.

Dream felt his eye twitch, "You're the one who asked me to help train you!" He yelled in indignation.

"Ok, ok. We'll humor you." George answered him with a small smile, nudging Sapnap who also chimed in.

"Imagine being colorblind." Dream replied flatly.

"Hey!" George replied, taking mock offense to his friend's words.

"Don't be rude to George, Dream!" Sapnap reprimanded.

Dream couldn't help a smile from forming as he rolled his eyes. "Fine, let's do a race. You and George versus me." He suggested, "Unless, your too chicken to go against me?"

Sapnap and George glanced at each other and nodded, "We accept."

All three lined up with each other and waited for Dream's signal to go. As Dream yelled, they were off. They stumbled along their poorly made, but decent, parkour course that they rushed just the day before to build.

Dream rapidly finished the courses in no time. He was at the final course and the only jump he had been somewhat struggling with. Dream glanced back behind him, Sapnap and George both were catching up and fast, however, Dream waited and waited and waited.

George was just about to make the final jump and Sapnap was hot on his trail. Dream put his foot out and tripped George. Dream could feel his sins crawling up his back as he watched George fall over and roll off the edge, but before he fully fell, Sapnap grabbed his foot. Sapnap was just barely holding on and was slowly being pulled down with George.

_home bed was destroyed, hurry and set a spawn point_

"Hold on! I got you!" Sapnap yelled down to George before turning to Dream, "What the hell man! Help me pull him up! Our beds were destroyed, if he dies, he'll be dead for good!"

 _He didn't see what I did_ , Dream thought, "Ok, let me just..." Dream swallowed his guilt and began to pull them both up, but someone shoved him forwards. He went flying forwards off the platform with Sapnap and George. With a pull on his hoodie, he was suspended in air as he watched his friends fall to their deaths.

He tried to scream out but he found that he couldn't breath. Grasping around his neck he pulled at his hoodie's neck to make room to breathe.

 **"You should have listened and gone with the plan, Dream."** ____ said with malice. They pulled him up onto the suspended platform.

"You...lied to...me..." Dream replied through short gasps for breath. "You... killed them!" He screamed at them.

 **"Don't worry, they're fine."** ____ chuckled, **"Unlike you, I stick to the plan."**

"You're sick..." Dream told them. He was mentally drained and completely done with everything. "I can't believe I helped you with these plans."

**"Don't worry, you aren't needed anymore. You already helped me take down the leaders that I would've had the most trouble with, but now I just have a few more left."**

"I'm not going to let you do this any longer." Dream replied, "Sure, I wanted Pogtopia and Manberg gone, but not at the expense of my friends."

**"A little too late now isn't it?" ____ replied with a crazed grin. "You're tired from parkour practice and have nothing on you while I have this beautiful netherite sword."**

"Doesn't mean I won't try..." Dream replied, ____ saw the HOPE burning in his eyes.

 **"What lovely HOPE!"** ____ told Dream, stepping closer to get a better look. They used their free hand to caress Dream's cheek. **"Beautiful, however I already have my eyes out for someone with even more HOPE than you."**

As ____ was staring off in thought, Dream pushed them away and attempted to make a grab for the sword. ____ quickly found their footing and pulled the sword away from Dream's reach.

 **"Tsk, tsk, tsk!"** ____ shook their head, **"Dream, just fall into DESPAIR already!"** They told him as they pushed him off the platform.

Dream felt free in the air. If he was to die now, at least he'd be able to see Sapnap and George. He smiled up at ____. He would not fall into despair instead he had hope to see his friends. As he barreled to the ground he wished luck to everyone, that they would be able to save-

He hit the hard ground with a splash. He gasped in pain as he heard multiple cracks from his body breaking from the pressure. ____ had placed a thin puddle of water that was just enough to keep one's health above half-a-heart. He craned his neck to see Sapnap and George bleeding out next to him.

"HAHAHAHAHAHA!" Dream laughed in hysteria, "You win, ____! I give up." Of course, since when had ____ planned on letting them die before the game has even started? Dream cried, and he didn't stop. He wasn't crying from his wounds, no, but for his friends and the future pain they would all have to endure.

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

"I think I should add a few flags around the throne." Eret told Fundy as he stared at his dull throne.

"Hmmm... That sounds good." Fundy responded, "But how about making it surround the throne, like an arch?"

"What are you guys looking at?" Hbomb asked as he walked in with the supplies he was told to bring.

Fundy and Eret turned around to help Hbomb carry the supplies over the throne. "We're discussing how we should place the LGBT+ flags around the throne." Eret replied as he dropped the supplies in an empty chest next to his throne.

Hbomb looked at the throne, "I think you should put them around the throne, like in an arch or semi-oval?" He suggested.

"That's what I said!" Fundy told Hbomb.

"Cool," Hbomb replied before turning to Eret, "I still have a few more supplies outside that I need to get."

Eret nodded, "Fundy, you can lay out where the flags should go. I'll go with Hbomb to get the rest of the supplies."

Hbomb walked over to the chest and pulled out a few signs, "Here, you can label on the wall where they can go."

"Thanks." Fundy replied. As the two were leaving, he felt that something was wrong and watched them leave before returning to examine the wall. He began to place signs around in the order he thought would look nicest. Suddenly a chill went up his back and he quickly looked to one of the upper windows. It was broken and had red handprints that showed that someone had climbed in.

"We're back!" Hbomb called out to Fundy as they entered the room.

Fundy didn't look back to greet them. Instead, he stared at the window, "Guys, I think someone broke in."

Eret dropped everything he was holding. "I-Is that blood?" He asked, worriedly scanning the area for the intruder.

Fundy climbed up to the window and sniffed it. "No, It smells of sprinkles and Awesamdude. There is something else too, but there are too many scents together." Fundy told them, "It doesn't seem they've left either."

Just then, the sound of metal clogs was heard from behind Eret's throne. Fundy heard what sounded like faint breathing from behind it too. "Somebody is over there." He warned them.

Eret kept a wary eye on his throne as he told them, "We'll surround them. Then demand why they are here." The metal clicks continued as they quietly circled the throne with their weapons at hand. "Come out! You're surrounded, it would be unwise for you to not!"

Fundy's ears perked up at the sound of the clicks ceasing. "I'm going to look." He told Eret and Hbomb. They nodded in confirmation as they readied their weapons to protect him.

The unsettling feeling grew as he slowly but surely made his way to the throne. Fundy readied his sword to attack as he peaked around the corner. There was no one there, but a little metal box was left just barely visible on the floor. "Guys, there's no one here." He reported, "I did find a small metal box though."

Fundy walked over to them, they circled the box in curiosity. "What is it?" Hbomb asked.

"Doesn't look like anything I've seen before." Eret commented.

Fundy examined it carefully, there was a small button on the top while the rest was integrated with many engravings on it. "I think it might be a music box. Dad gave me one once, he said it was a gift from mother." Fundy told them as he pressed the small button.

The box opened up with a small rusty tune, a small silhouette dancing along. Fundy smiled fondly as the tun brought good memories of when his Dad was happy in L'Manberg with his mother, Sally.

Eret and Hbomb moved in closer to the small box to get a closer look when the music began to turn darker and slower. The box began to release a weird smoke that burned his eyes.

"What is this?" Hbomb asked through a fit of coughs. "It's burning my eyes and throat."

Fundy tried to reply however he found that he couldn't move his mouth, or even feel it. He blinked yet he couldn't open them back up. It seemed as if his whole body was shutting down despite his best efforts. He could barely even feel himself falling or hitting the floor, but he knew he did from the sound of his canine tooth breaking upon impact.

 **"Really boring is it not?"** Fundy heard a voice speak, **"It's a shame that I didn't have enough help for this one. I didn't even get to make you feel my DESPAIR..."**

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

"Wreck everything, leave nothing untouched." Schlatt told his men. Quackity and Punz both solemnly nodded as they knew how much Niki loved her bakery.

"Couldn't we leave some stuff?" Quackity asked.

Shlatt glared at Quackity, "No. Questions. Asked." He told him with a glare.

"Right." Quackity responded as he grabbed a few cakes and destroyed them. He continued to destroy everything he saw. The cakes? Demolished. The pastries? Torn apart and littered across the ground. The toppings cabinet? That was next. He looked through the cabinets and found that each topping was neatly named and organised by color.

Quackity knew how much work was put into the Bakery and couldn't bear to make her upset yet he knew that disobeying orders would end up with exile and he couldn't afford it. So he grabbed the first topping he saw, some red sprinkles, and wrote a note to Niki.

_Hey Niki,_

_I'm sorry about the bakery. I hope that you are safe inside the walls of Pogtopia. I know we haven't talked much or even know each other very well, but I can't just let Schlatt destroy what you worked so hard for. I'll try to save what I can._

_\- Quackity_

With that, he closed up the cabinet and hid it under a few trapdoors he had torn off earlier. He hoped that Niki would get his message and it wouldn't be overlooked in the destruction.

Niki watched in terror as Schlatt, Punz and Quackity wrecked her bakery. She held her hand to her mouth in an attempt to silence her breathing. She had made a run to the bakery to see if she could take anything with her before anyone else looted it, but she didn't expect for anyone to come while she was still there.

She was cramped up inside one of the bottom cabinets and could hear Quackity looking through them. Niki heard him open the cabinet door right next to her before pausing to... writing on something. Why would he be writing?

Quackity could hear something coming from the next cabinet he was to search through. He slowly opened it only to meet the frightened face of Niki. He could see her mouth opening to scream and he lunged to cover her mouth. He cursed under his breath as he made a loud thud from hitting his head.

"Is everything okay Quackity?" Schlatt called over to him, Quackity knew he was already suspecting him as a traitor.

Quackity put a finger to his lips, " _Niki, I wrote a note for you in the cabinet next to you._ Yes! Just didn't realize how easy it would be to open this cabinet, it looked locked." He told Schlatt in, what he hoped, was a convincing voice.

"Really? You don't mind if I see?" Schlatt asked.

Quackity froze, "I- uhhh, -"

"What the FUC-" Punz's shout was heard.

Quackity was almost grateful for the distraction before he got a good look at Punz. Quackity could feel the bile coming up his throat. There stood Dream with a sword in hand, carving Punz's eyes out of his head. Punz flailed around aimlessly as he tried to get Dream off him.

Schlatt made a move towards Dream, "Heyyy, Dream, buddy, pal," Schlatt ranted, "What's with you killing my men?"

Dream shook his head, "He isn't dead. Just passed out and more blind than George." He replied. Quackity heard disgust in his tone, but it couldn't be as Dream seemed to be enjoying the thrill of the hunt like always.

Schlatt's smirk faltered, he knew that Dream wouldn't listen to him so his usual sweet talk wouldn't help in this situation. "What do you want?" He asked Dream.

"Straight to the point, huh?" Dream smirked, lifting up his sword to Schlatt's neck, "Do you know what spawn killing is?" Dream asked Schlatt.

"N-no. I don't, please enlighten me." Schlatt responded, "You can try it on Quackity."

Dream laughed, "No, no, no. I think you'd enjoy a first hand experience." For the first time, Quackity watched as Schlatt's calm demeanor slipped up. "Here, set spawn on this." Dream demanded, placing a sleeping bag on the bed.

Jschlatt didn't respond.

"Listen, you know what happens when you die and don't have a set spawn point." Dream told Schlatt seriously as he motioned to the bed. Schlatt said nothing as he set his spawn point and looked Dream in the eyes, showing his neck for a swift kill.

Yet, Dream put away his sword and encased the sleeping bag with glass then poured lava on top. Schlatt stood there confused, "Aren't you going to kill me?" He asked, watching as the lava flowed around the glass and completely surrounded it. No answer.

Suddenly Schlatt was pushed forwards into the lava. Quakity looked to Niki, but she wasn't there. Looking back up, he saw that it was Niki who pushed him in. "That is for Tubbo." She said, watching Schlatt's body burn in the lava and smiling at his pleads of mercy.

_Schlatt was burnt to death in lava_

Quackity's eyes widened as Schlatt's screams continued. Over and over, and the death message was played repeatedly.

_Schlatt melted to death from the heat_

_Schlatt melted to death from the heat_

Quackity rushed over to Niki, who was now crying from the guilt of killing Schlatt. "We need to get out of here, now." He told her, grabbing her hand and rushing to the exit, but he along with Niki was pulled back by Dream and another person. Quackity looked around for Niki, but she was gone, hopefully she had taken the chance to run.

 **"Where do you think you're going?"** ____ inquired, walking up next to Dream with a grin as they handed him an extra line of rope.

"____, Why?" Quackity asked.

 **"DESPAIR, of course!"** They answered, as they tied up his hands and dangled him upside down. **"Gas the area, Dream. Make sure no one escapes."** ____ added after they made sure he wouldn't be able to get loose.

His body began to become numb after a few minutes of being upside down at the entrance of the bakery. He noticed that Dream and ____ had wandered off at some point and took this chance to scream for help. He yelled for what felt like hours, he yelled until he couldn't breath any longer. He knew he could only HOPE for someone to come. But nobody came.

**"Have you fallen into DESPAIR yet?"**

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

"Where is Technoblade and Niki?" Tubbo inquired as he saw that Techno's bedroom was empty along with Niki's.

"Don't know about Niki, but Technoblade ate a bad potato from the farm so he left a note saying that he needed to leave for a little bit to do some self reflecting." Tommy answered, "The man really is crazy about his potatoes."

"Oh..." Tubbo said, "Would you like to come with me then? Since Niki isn't able to come with."

Tommy glanced over at Tubbo. He would usually say no, but right now, company from a friend is what Tubbo needed, especially after his exile during the festival. "Fine, I'll go..." Tommy feigned annoyance, he couldn't let Tubbo know that he actually enjoyed the boy's presence.

Grabbing onto Tommy, Tubbo pulled Tommy with him away from Pogtopia and to a beautiful flower field. Tubbo sat down on a spot that was clear of any flowers and motioned for Tommy to sit down next to him. "Wow..." Tommy said out loud as he looked across the endless fields of color.

"Amazing, right?" Tubbo asked. Tommy only found himself able to nod, breathless from the view. It seems like ages since he had seen anything that hadn't been ruined by the war. Tubbo picked up a flower and began to fiddle with it, "I found it one day after Schlatt had gotten really angry at me and chased me out of his office."

The peace he had felt before was gone and replaced by anger. "We'll make Schlatt pay, I promise." Tommy told Tubbo as he uncharacteristically pulled Tubbo in for a hug.

Tubbo, though surprised by Tommy's suddenness, hugged back, "Thank y-you." Tubbo said as he tried to fight back his tears.

"It's okay to cry y'know?" Tommy patted Tubbo's back comfortingly.

Tubbo smiled, happy to have Tommy as his best friend. "I know. You're the only one I trus- ACK!" Tubbo screamed as he coughed up some blood onto Tommy's shoulder.

Tommy's eyes widened in shock as he pulled away from the hug. "Toby! Are you okay?" He implored. Tommy examined his friend vigorously until his eyes landed on an arrow lodged in his back. Tommy laid Tubbo across his lap carefully.

"Tubbo, I'm going to pull the arrow out. Is that okay?" He questioned.

"Yeah, I trust you." Tubbo answered weakly, weaker than he should be for a regular arrow. _Must be a tipped arrow,_ Tommy thought to himself.

He grabbed onto the arrow and yanked it out quickly. Pulling off his scarf, Tommy used it as a bandage for the wound. Once he had secured the scarf tightly around Tubbo and made sure that he had no other injuries, Tommy sat him down carefully in the flowers and made sure that he had some bees to keep him company.

He looked around the area and calculated that the shoot came from the border of trees that was to the West of them. He equipped his netherite sword and warily marched over to the tree line. Upon walking into the brush, he heard a branch snap from above. Tommy swiftly jumped out of the way of an arrow.

"Please Tommy, just go down quietly." He heard Dream say from a branch overhead.

Tommy snarled, "I thought you were on our side?"

"That was until your leader failed to blow up the festival!" Dream quipt back.

"So you're willing to kill two minors?" Tommy yelled back angrily.

"No one is getting killed Tommy." Dream told him, "Not yet at least."

Readying his sword, Tommy swung up to sever the branch from the rest of the tree. It worked successfully in making Dream lose his balance for a moment. Tommy swung again but directly at Dream this time. He unfortunately missed as Dream blocked his attack and sweeped Tommy's legs from under him.

"You won't get away with this!" Tommy yelled, fury bright in his eyes as he glared at Dream, yet he got no response, only an arrow to the knee. He cried out in anguish, grabbing his knee in pain as hot wet tears began to well up in his eyes, but he forced them away as he wouldn't let Dream have the satisfaction of making him cry.

Only when the adrenaline kick in and his knee became more numb did he realize that Dream didn't have a bow in hand but a sword instead. "Who shot me?" Tommy asked Dream.

 **"I did."** A voice replied from behind him, **"I HOPE you don't mind."**

Tommy craned his neck to see who spoke but as he did the figure swiftly pinched a nerve in his neck. "You motherfucker..." He managed out before he completely slumped over.

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

"Hello?" Wilbur called out inside the tunnel that led to Pogtopia. "I'm here to discuss the letter you sent me."

 **"I'm here."** A familiar voice called back.

"Why did you send me this?" Wilbur demanded, showing a letter that told about a certain danger that Pogtopia was in.

 **"Well, I just needed a reason to get you alone."** They replied.

"What?" Wilbur said, "What are you talking about?"

 **"You're asking too many questions Wilbur,"** ____ warned, **"I'll only answer one."**

Wilbur weighed his options and asked hesitantly, "Why did you send me this letter?"

____ answered with a grin Wilbur could only describe as vile. **"In order to distract you."**

Wilbur's eyes widened as he sensed someone behind him. "What-?" He yelled out as he was brutally stabbed through the stomach. They roughly wiggled it around before pulling it out. "HAHAHAHA! I was right!" Wilbur cried out hysterically. He could feel his intestines begin to slip out from the gaping hole that was left in him.

He rushed to grab his stomach to keep it in but it only began to fall out from his back. Wilbur fell to his knees from light headedness from the significant loss of blood.

"Who's next?" Dream asked ____.

 **"We aren't done yet, Dream."** They replied, kneeling next to Wilbur, **"I wish for DESPAIR."**

____ pulled out a gapple from his inventory, Wilbur's face twisted into mortification as they shoved it into his mouth and forced him to chew and swallow it.

He felt his wounds try to close up over his intestines, but was unable to as they were currently dangling out and also healing. Wilbur knew that the only way to fix his now messed up autonomy was to die, but he knew that they wouldn't let him die so early.

"God! Please have mercy!" He screamed as ____ laughed over his pleads.

 **"There is no God!"** They replied joyously, **"He died with my HOPE."**

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

**Author's Note:**

> Who do you think is the Mastermind?


End file.
